HOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [KAIHUN FANFICTION] Kau memang tidak bisa bahkan belum bisa melupakan cinta pertama mu. Padahal ada aku didepanmu, tapi kehadiran ku hanya bayangan bagi mu. Terima kasih buat 3 tahun ini.
1. Chapter 1

**KAIHUN FANFICTION**

**How About My Feelings?**

**Main Cast : Kim JongIn and Oh Sehun**

**One Shoot**

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun merupakan sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang ada di Dalam sekolah khusus Namja ini. 'Boy Lover' memang sudah tidak asing lagi terjadi disekolah elit khusus namja ini. Salah siapa mereka jadi seperti ini? Ya, Salah orangtua mereka dan pihak sekolah yang membangun sekolahan khusus seperti ini. Alasan kedisiplinan dan menjadi kan namja kuat dan hebat menjadi alasan klasik. Memang, anak laki-laki mereka akan menjadi namja yang disiplin dan hebat, tapi psikis nya akan terganggu pastinya. Jadi jangan salah kan jika anak kalian menjadi 'Pencinta Sesama Jenis'.

.

.

.

Tidak jarang jongin dan sehun sering bertengkar karena masalah pihak ketiga. Seperti saat ini mereka lagi – lagi adu mulut karena jongin yang kembali salah paham akan kedekatan sehun dengan anak baru yang bernama Kris.

"Berulang kali aku katakan pada mu jongin ah, aku dan kris gege tidak punya hubungan apa – apa. Kami hanya berteman saja. Kami dekat karena ternyata kris kenal dengan sepupu ku yang bernama tao di China sana. Ayolah jongin jangan seperti ini terus." Ucap sehun sambil memohon pada jongin untuk menghentikan kecemburuan konyolnya ini.

"Tapi dilihat dari cara dia memanggil mu dan menatap mu, dia itu menyukai mu OH SEHUN!" jongin sengaja menekan kan nama sehun. Dia benar – benar sangat kesal sekarang.

"Demi Tuhan jongin jangan kekanakan seperti ini. Kami hanya berteman. Tidak lebih. Aku sudah memiliki mu, untuk apa aku mencari orang lain."

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya! Bisa saja nanti kau berpaling dari ku." Ucap jongin.

"Astaga jongin. Sudah berapa lama kita kenal hah? Tidak mungkin aku akan berpaling. Aku bersumpah jongin." Mohon sehun dengan muka lelah dan sedih.

"Baik. Aku percaya pada mu. Tapi jauhi kris gege dan jangan dekat – dekat lagi dengan teman – teman geng mu itu. chanyeol, minho dan kyuhyun lagi. Bagaimana? Kalau kau mau menuruti ku, aku akan percaya pada mu sehun." Ucap jongin tanpa memikirkan perasaan sehun.

"Apa? Mereka itu sahabat ku jongin. Mereka teman – teman sejati ku sebelum aku mengenal mu, aku lebih dulu mengenal mereka. bagaimana bisa kau meminta itu?" ucap sehun lirih dengan tatapan sendu melihat jongin.

Jongin tahu jongin akan luluh dengan tatapan sehun seperti itu. tapi kali ini dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Dia harus bersikap tegas pada sehun. Sehunnya kita lebih suka membangkang dirinya. Hell yeah! Hey jongin. Memang kau siapanya hah? Jadi suami saja belum tapi udah banyak mengatur ini dan itu.

"Ck, tidak bisa kan? Kau tidak seperti kyungsoo hyung. Dia sangat penurut dan lembut. tidak seperti diri mu yang susah diatur dan bengal seperti ini. Keempat teman mu itu membawa pengaruh buruk buat mu sehun. Apalagi ditambah dengan datangnya kris gege lagi. Makin parah. Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka dari pada kekasih mu sendiri." Ucap jongin yang lagi – lagi menusuk jantung sehun.

Sehun benci jika dirinya harus dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Sehun ingin seseorang mencintainya karena dirinya yang seperti ini. Sehun tidak ingin dirinya dijadikan sebagai objek pelampiasan akan cinta yang tidak kesampaian.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan jongin. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar juga. Sehun bukanlah namja yang cengeng. Dia tidak pernah menangis didepan orang kecuali keluarga dan sahabatnya.

Jongin terpaku melihat air mata menetes dari mata cantik sehun. Air mata yang tidak pernah jongin lihat hampir selama 3 tahun ini sejak dia berpacaran dengan sehun. Hati jongin sesak melihat air mata sehun itu. matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Shit! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada sehun.

"Sehunie.. hunnie ahh~" jongin berjalan mendekat menghampiri sehun bermaksud untuk memeluknya. Namun...

Sehun melepaskan cincin pertungan yang dia pakai dijari manisnya. Diambilnya tangan jongin, lalu diletakkannya cincin itu. digenggamnya tangan jongin.

"Gomawo. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kyungsoo hyung mu itu. dia memang lebih pantas untuk mu. Dia manis dan juga penurut, tidak seperti diriku. Kau akan selalu tersenyum ketika dia memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirimu dan kau pasti akn mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Dia selalu memeluk mu saat kau butuh pelukan saat kau terpuruk saat kedua orang tua mu bercerai. Kau berbohong ketika kau bialng eomma sakit, ternyata kau malah bersama kyungsoo hyung di taman didekat sungai han. Kau memang tidak bisa bahkan belum bisa melupakan cinta pertama mu. Padahal ada aku didepanmu, tapi kehadiran ku hanya bayangan bagi mu. Terima kasih buat 3 tahun ini." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dengan cepat sehun berlari menjauh dari jongin. Sehun tidak tahu ingin kemana. Sudah cukup sehun menahan semuanya.

Selalu kyungsoo kyungsoo dan kyungsoo. Yang diutamakan sellau kyungsoo, apa – apa kyungsoo. Tidak kah pernah jongin melihat dirinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Bagaimana perasanku yang terlalu sering dia sakiti?

Jongin masih terpaku ditempatnya. Saat sehun pergi pun, jongin tidak berusah untuk mengejarnya. Jongin terduduk lemas dilantai koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi sejak sejam yang lalu.

Ucapan sehun masih terngiang dikepalanya. Setiap peristiwa bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berputar diotaknya. Otaknya dipaksa untuk mengingat semua kejadian – kejadian yang sehun katakan tadi.

.

.

**#Flashback (1)**

"kyungie hyung, aku tidak suka kau dekat – dekat playboy cap semut seperti suho itu. arraseo." Ucap jongin pada kyungsoo.

"Hahaha. Uri jongin cemburu ne. Arraseo, Aku akan menuruti mu dan menjauh dari suho." Jawab kyungsoo dengan manis.

"aigoo.. manisnya hyung ku ini. Ne aku sangat cemburu kau tahu itu dengan pasti hyungie~" Ucap jongin cepat.

Deg! Sehun berdiri dibelakang jongin sejak kyungsoo menjawab. Sehun berencana untuk mengagetkan jongin. Tapi malah dia terkejut. Tapi sehun tetap mengagetkan jongin. Sehun menampakkan wajah cerianya.

**#End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia bertemu dengan sehun besok pagi dan membicarakan semuanya dengan kepala yang dingin dan tanpa emoasi serta amarah.

Dia memasuki kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang queen size miliknya. Diambilnya salah satu boneka rilakkuma milik sehun yang memang sehun berikan untuk jongin. Kata sehun, jongin bisa memeluk boneka ini jika dia rindu sehun. Atau jika jongin sedang kesal pada sehun, jongin bisa menumpahkan uneg – unegnya pada boneka itu.

.

.

**#Flashback (2)**

"Oh Sehun. Aish! Jangan kesana." Jongin berteriak memanggil sehun karena anak itu terus saja berlarian ditengah hujan deras. Dia malah lompat – lompat ditengah hujan deras yang menguyur kota seoul dari pagi. Jika sehun sakit. Siapa yang akan repot.

"Hacimm~~" kan... baru saja jongin berucap dalam hati. Anak itu sudah sakit. Cepat – cepat jongin menghampiri sehun dan menarik tangannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan buru – buru jongin mengambil 2 handuk tebal untuk mengeringkan tubuh sehun.

Lihat saja tubuh sehun sudah mengigil dan bibirnya membiru. Sehun melihat jongin dengan tatapan polosnya. Dia tahu jongin akan marah sekarang karena dia tidak menurut lagi.

"Apa? Jangan melihat ku dengan wajah polos seperti itu." ucap jongin dingin. Jongin segera mengambil iphone 5 nya dan menelepon kyungsoo untuk datang ke rumahnya.

[yeobseo, kyungie hyung, bisa ke rumah sekarang? Aku butuh bantuan mu.] ucap jongin saat menelepon kyungsoo. Kebetulan rumah kyungsoo yang berada tepat didepan rumah jongin. Jadi jongin tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo.

[arraseo jonginie~]

[Ne hyung aku tunggu, pakailah jaket tebal, jas hujan dan payung. Aku tidak mau hyung sakit ne. Aku tunggu.]

.

Selang 5 menit kemudian, kyungsoo sudah sampai dirumah jongin.

"Jongin ah, ini aku membawa sup kepiting kesukaan mu. Kajja kita makan selagi panas." Kyungsoo langsung mengandeng tangan jongin untuk menuju dapur.

"Ah jinjja? Kajja hyung. Kebeteluan aku juga belum makan. Gomawo hyung. Chu~" ucap jongin sambil mengecup pipi putih milik kyungsoo. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang melihat adegan itu dengan pandangan terluka.

Mereka berdua pun makan tanpa mengingat ada seorang lagi yang masih dalam keadaan basah dan kelaparan.

Setelah 20 menit mereka makan didapur. Jongin menepuk jidatnya kasar. Dia berdiri dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Ternyata disana sudah tidak ada sehun. Hanya tertinggal 2 handuk besar yang basah saja dan sebuah note dekat meja telepon.

"_**aku pulang duluan jongin. Supir ku sudah menjemput tadi. Mian tidak sempat pamit."**_

.

Dijemput supir? Yang benar saja, supirnya pasti sedang bersama appanya dikantor. Sehun terpaksa berbohong. Dilupakan jongin saat ada kyungsoo sudah biasa bagi sehun. Sehun berjalan hujan – hujanan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada 4 blok dari rumah jongin. Untung saja ada kyuhyun yang memberinya tumpangan karena kyuhyun akan pergi ke rumah sungmin kekasihnya yang rumahnya tepat disamping rumah sehun.

Karena hujan – hujanan sehun demam 2 hari dan tidak masuk sekolah. Sehun tidak menghubungi sehun karena hp sehun rusak kena hujan. Jongin baru datang ke rumahnya setelah hari kedua sehun tidak masuk. Itu pun jongin tahu dari kyuhyun.

Sesampainya dirumah sehun, jongin marah – marah kenapa sehun tidak menghubunginya. Lah? Harusnya kan jongin yang menghubungi sehun terlebih dahulu bukan jika jongin benar – benar khawatir.

Tapi apa setelah sehun bertanya, kenapa bukan jongin yang menghubungi telepon rumahnya. Jongin bilang jika dia menemani kyungsoo untuk mencari buku.

**#End Flashback**

Mengingat kejadian itu lagi, jongin merasa dirinya memang benar – benar brengsek. Jongin tidak pantas mendapatkan sehun. Dia lah yang sudah mengabaikan sehun selama ini. Tapi dia malah berkata seperti itu pada sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keeseokan paginya, jongin pergi ke sekolah denga tidak semangat. Jongin mencari sehun dikelasnya, namun sehun tidak muncul juga. Kemudian jongin berencana untuk menemui sehun saat istirahat, namun lagi – lagi sehun tidak ada. Setelah bertanya pada chanyeol teman sehun, jongin malah dihajar dan kemudian minho yang ada disitu menceritakan sesuatu yang lagi – lagi membuat jantungnya ingin berhenti saja.

.

.

**#Flashback (3)**

Jongin tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari. Setiap sehun kesana, rumah jongin selalu terlihat kosong. Saat sehun bertanya pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya menjawab jika jongin sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya.

Kyungsoo berbohong pada sehun. Jongin ada dirumahnya. Orangtua jongin memutuskan untuk bercerai dan jongin yang langsung meneleponnya dan meminta kyungsoo untuk datang. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin sehun dekat dengan jongin. Bagi kyungsoo, jongin itu adalah miliknya. Sebenarnya jongin meminta kyungsoo untuk memberitahu sehun. Tapi setelah 2 hari lewat, sehun tidak mendatangi ke rumahnya. Apa sehun mulai tidak peduli padanya?

Dua hari kemudian jongin masuk sekolah kembali dengan kyungsoo disampingnya sambil menggandeng tangan jongin.

"Jongin ah, bogoshippo. Kau kemana saja eoh? Pergi berlibur tidak bilang. HP mu juga tidak aktif. Mana oleh – oleh untuk ku eoh?" Sehun memeluk jongin erat.

"Lepas kan aku oh sehun!" jawab jongin dingin. Jongin dan kyungsoo lalu berlalu meninggalkan sehun.

.

Jam istirahat sehun berencana untuk berbicara baik – baik dengan jongin. Tapi jongin sudah tidak ada lagi ke kelasnya. Lalu sehun menyusul jongin di atap.

Deg!

Sehun melihat jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat. Tubuh jongin bergetar dan terdengar isakan.

"hyung ottokhe? Appa dan eomma ku sudah tidak menyayangi ku lagi. Hari ini sdiang perceraian mereka. sehun pun tidak peduli pada ku lagi. Buktinya 2 hari yang lalu aku meminta hyung untuk memberitahu nya agar ke rumah, tapi apa? Dia malah tidak datang dan tadi dia ngomong ngelantur." Adu jongin pada kyungsoo

"aku sudah menyampaikan padanya untuk dia segera menemui mu dirumah. Tapi dia bilang, dia sibuk karena sudah janji dengan geng nya itu. tenanglah jongin ada aku disini yang akan selalu menemani mu hmm?"

"Bo..hong..." ucap sehun dalam hati ketika mendengar penuturan kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali ke kelas dan menganggap semuanya itu tidak pernah dia dengar. Ujung – ujung nya sehun akan meminta maaf duluan kepada jongin.

**#End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah dengan wajah yang dipenuhi lebam, tidak membuat jongin menunda untuk bertemu sehun di rumahnya. Namun saat dia sudah tiba dirumah sehun, ketika dia akan memasuki gerbang rumah sehun. Jongin melihat sehun naik ke motor kris dan kris pun melajukan motornya tanpa mengetahui bahwa jongin melihat mereka.

Sakit. Itulah yang jongin rasakan ketika dia melihat sehun pergi bersama kris. Lagi – lagi jongin teringat kata – kata minho tadi. Tentang kesalahannya lagi.

.

.

.

**#Flashback (4)**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, jam pelajaran terakhir pun telah berakhir. Buru – buru sehun keluar kelas dan berlari ke kelas para teman gengnya yang merupakan sunbae sehun.

"Yoo hyungdeul~ aku duluan ya. Aku dan jongin akan kencan, dia pasti sudah menunggu ku di parkiran. Hehehe. Annyeong~~" sehun melangkah dengan ceria menghampiri motor jongin.

Ketiga sunbae dan prince disekolahnya itu tersenyum geli melihat kepergian sehun. Mereka lalu melihat sehun melalui jendela kelas mereka yang bisa melihat ke arah parkiran motor.

Disana mereka melihat jongin sudah berada diatas motornya dan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah yang dibonceng jongin bukanlah sehun, melainkan kyungsoo. Motor itu pun sudah melaju keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke parkiran. Disana sudah ada sehun yang sambil memegang iphone 5 putihnya sambil mencari – cari.

Bergegas ketiga orang itu turun ke bawah menghampiri sehun.

"yoo sehuna ah~ kenapa masih ada disini eoh?" tanya chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu sehun.

"tunggu hyung. Yeobseo? Jongin ah kau dimana? Aku sudah diparkiran." Tanya sehun pada orang disebrang telepon.

[Mianhe hunnie, tadi eomma menelepon saat pelajaran terakhir tadi. Eomma sakit, jadi eomma minta diantar. Jadi aku buru – buru pulang dan tidak sempat memberi kabar.]

"Apa? Eommanim sakit? Kalian dirumah sakit mana? Biar aku datang menjenguk."

[aniyo gwaenchana chagiya. Sudah ada kyungsoo hyung yang menemani eomma disini.]

"Ah sudah ada kyungsoo hyung. Baiklah. Sampaikan salam ku untuk eomma ne." Ucap sehun lirih.

Ketiga orang yang tahu akan keadaan ini. Langsung mengajak sehun untuk minum bubble tea dikedai dekat sungai han. Kedai langganan sehun.

"kajja uri hunnie, hyung – hyung tampan mu ini akan mengajak mu ke kedai bubble tea. Kami yang traktir. Jadi minumlah sepuasmu ne." Ucap minho

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Eh tapi pacar kalian bagaimana?"

"Kami akan menelepon mereka nanti dan mengajak bertemu dikedai bubble tea saja. Kajja." Ucap kyuhyun.

"geure! Kajja kajja!" teriak sehun.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikedai bubble tea, sehun langsung memesan minuman kesukaannya itu 4 gelas large sekaligus. Para hyung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum saja. Mereka lalu duduk didekat jendela yang menghadap sungai han.

Para uke masing – masing dari hyungnya itu pun sudah datang. Mereka pun bercanda melepaskan penat.

"Hunnie, itu jongin. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya? Eh? Tapi kenapa dia bersama kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun blak – blakan. Chanyeol padahal sudah meremas paha tangan baekhyun lembut untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

Deg! Sehun dan 6 orang lainnya melihat dengan jelas bahwa jongin dan mencium kening kyungsoo dengan lembut dipinggir sungai. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan tangan kyungsoo yang satu lagi memeluk boneka rilakkuma yang sangat sehun inginkan.

Sehun pernah merengek pada jongin. Tapi jongin bilang. Itu boneka hanya untuk yeoja.

**#End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menyesali kebodohannya saat itu. jongin sadar dia sudah banyak salah pada sehun. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk sehun. lalu sekarang dia ingin minta maaf dan meminta untuk sehun kembali pada nya, begitu? Hoho.. tidak semudah itu tuan Kim!

Jongin kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika dia baru akan terlelap. Tiba – tiba kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar jongin.

"Astaga jongin. Siapa yang memukul mu eoh?" ucap kyungsoo khawatir sambil memegangi wajah jongin.

"Hyung. Saranghae." Ucap jongin lirih

"nado saranghae jongin ah. Aku juga mencintai mu." Jawab kyungsoo tulus. Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa jongin dan sehun sudah putus.

"Tapi aku lebih mencintainya hyung. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku lebih mencintai Oh Sehun ku. Yang kurasakan kepada mu hanya lah sayang kepada seorang hyung. Yang akau cintai adalah Oh Sehun Hyung. Bukan Hyung!" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan dingin.

"Tapi dia yang meninggalkan mu jongin. Dia yang tdiak peduli lai pasa mu jongin." Ucap kyungsoo. Andwae. Jongin adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"TIDAK. KAU YANG MEMBUAT AKU MENINGGALKANNYA. SEMUANYA. AKU TAHU SEMUANYA KEBUSUKAN MU ITU DO KYUNGSOO! SIALAN! DEMI MU AKU MELEPASKAN CINTA KU. SHIT! SEKARANG DIA BENAR – BENAR PERGI MENINGGALKAN KU. KAU BAHAGIA SEKARANG?" teriak jongin tepat didepan wajah kyungsoo.

"Iya aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Sibenalu dalam hubungan kita sudah lenyap." Jawab kyungsoo menantang.

"tapi aku tidak! Hati ku kosong. Sehun belahan jiwa ku telah pergi. Sekarang kau pergilah. Jangan temui aku lagi. Anggap kita tidak pernah kenal lagi." Ucap jongin dingin sambil menatap kyungsoo tajam dan penuh kebencian. Kyungsoo pun menangis dan berlari keluar kamar jongin.

"mianhe hyung. Tapi ini jalan yang harus aku pilih agar sehun ku kembali." Ucap jongin lirih.

"Hunnie ah. Oh Sehun.. ah ani, Kim Sehun. Saranghae."

Dalam berhubungan selain cinta, sebuah kepercayaan dan kejujuran itu hal yang penting juga. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang kau cintai jika tidak ingin kehilangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**FF kaihun pertama ku. Hahahha.. aku buat selama 2 jam sambil mengedengerin lagu at close nya kyuhyun. Aigooo...**

**Mian jika kurang memuaskan... Gomawo udah mampir... Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

KAIHUN FANFICTION

HOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS

PART TWO

RATE T/TYPO

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

#JONGIN POV

Tiga tahun tanpa sengaja aku menyia - nyiakan diri nya yang peduli pada ku. Ini semua salah ku yang masih terbelenggu cinta pertama ku. Karena cinta pertama ku, aku bertemu dengan malaikat ku. Karena cinta pertama ku, aku mulai mencintai nya. Karena cinta pertama ku, aku selalu menyakiti nya dengan membandingkan diri nya. Karena cinta pertama ku, aku sering mengabaikan nya. Karena cinta pertama ku, kini aku harus kehilangan dia. Kehilangan malaikat ku, oh sehun.

Tapi dari semuanya itu, yang paling bersalah dan patut disalahkan adalah diri ku. Kim jongin si bodoh yang tidak peka.

Tidak terasa 3 bulan sudah ku lewati hari tanpa dirinya. Kami masih satu sekolah dan bahkan masih dalam kelas yang sama. Namun yang membedakan adalah tidak ada lagi senyum dan tawa yang biasanya dia perlihatkan pada ku. Hanya tatapan dingin dan acuh yang dilayangkan pada ku jika kami berpapasan.

Dia pun masih tetap berkumpul dengan teman - teman se-geng nya itu ditambah dengan kris yang juga jadi sering bersama dengan sehun.

Kyungsoo hyung pun masih tetap mencoba untuk mendekati ku dan meminta maaf pada ku. Dia beralasan kenapa dia melakukan itu semua karena dia cemburu. Karena dia baru menyadari perasaan pada ku saat aku mulai berpacaran dengan sehun. Tapi bagi ku itu semua hanya lah masa lalu. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi peduli dengan alasan klasik yang kyungsoo hyung berikan. Cukup sudah semuanya.

#END JONGIN POV

.

.

.

.

.

MEMANG SUDAH SEHARUSNYA DIA MELUPAKAN DAN MELEPASKAN CINTA PERTAMANYA, MASA LALU NYA ITU. KARENA MANUSIA ITU TIDAK HIDUP DARI MASA LALUNYA SAJA. DIA HARUS MELUPAKAN MASA LALU NYA, AGAR DIA TIDAK TERJEBAK DENGAN KENANGANNYA ITU. KARENA NANTINYA JIKA KITA TERUS MENERUS MELIHAT KE MASA LALU, KEHIDUPAN KITA AKAN TERGANGGU DAN BISA SAJA KARENA MASA LALU ITU, KITA KEHILANGAN MASA DEPAN. DAN ASAL KALIAN TAHU, HAL TERSEBUT SANGAT MENAKUTKAN.

.

.

.

.

#SEHUN POV

3 BULAN SUDAH KU LEWATI HARI TANPA DIRINYA. AKU TAHU DIA MASIH MENCINTAI KU. BISA KU LIHAT DARI TATAPAN MATANYA YANG PENUH CINTA DAN TERKADANG MENYENDU KALA KAMI BERPAPASAN. TETAPI DENGAN TEGANYA, AKU MALAH MENATAP NYA DENGAN DINGIN DAN ACUH.

APA AKU SALAH JIKA AKU MASIH MEMBENCI NYA? APA AKU SALAH JIKA AKU MASIH KECEWA PADA NYA? AKU JUGA KAN HANYA MANUSIA BIASA YANG BISA SAKIT HATI DAN TIDAK MUDAH UNTUK MEMAAFKAN SESEORANG YANG SUDAH MENYAKITIKU.

TAPI DISATU SISI AKU BELUM BISA MELUPAKANNYA BAHKAN AKU MASIH MENCINTAINYA.

#END SEHUN POV

.

.

.

.

BRAKK! KYUNGSOO MENDOBRAK KASAR PINTU KAMAR MANDI. DENGAN BADAN YANG SEKECIL ITU, SEBENARNYA CUKUP SAKIT JIKA MELAKUKAN HAL TERSEBUT, TAPI APA MAU DIKATA, KEMARAHAN YANG TERPENDAM BIASANYA AKAN MENGELUARKAN TENAGA DARI DALAM YANG TIDAK TERDUGA.

"KELUAR KAU OH SEHUN SIALAN!" KYUNGSOO BERTERIAK DI KAMAR MANDI PRIA YANG ADA DISEKOLAHNYA. KYUNGSOO SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MELABRAK SEHUN.

SEMUA SALAH SEHUN. GARA - GARA SEHUN, JONGIN KINI MENGACUHKAN NYA DAN MEMBUANG NYA. ANI, KYUNGSOO SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI. DIA HARUS MELAMPIASKAN KEKESALANNYA YANG SUDAH MAKSIMAL INI.

DENGAN TENANG, SEHUN KELUAR DARI SALAH SATU BILIK, KARENA SEHUN TADI HABIS BUANG AIR BESAR KARENA KEBANYAKAN MINUM BUBBLE TEA CHOCOLATE KESUKAANNYA.

"ADA APA SUNBAE MENCARI KU? BISA KAN TIDAK TERIAK - TERIAK SEPERTI ITU. ASAL SUNBAE TAHU ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU." JAWAB SEHUN SAMBIL MENGOREK TELINGA KANANNYA. MENGEJEK SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG.

"HOHOHO. KAU BERANI SEKARANG HAH? KAU MULAI MENUNJUKKAN BELANG MU YANG SELAMA INI KAU TUTUPI. DASAR JALANG!" AMARAH KYUNGSO SEMAKIN MENINGKAT.

"HEY SUNBAE, LIHAT LAH DIRI MU YANG MENYEDIHKAN INI. MENGEJAR - NGEJAR JONGIN TAPI MALAH DIACUHKAN. MENYEDIHKAN." JAWAB SEHUN ENTENG SAMBIL BERSEDEKAP DENGAN GAYA ANGKUH DAN MENAMPILKAN SMIRK ANDALANNYA.

"KAU SIALAN SEKALI. KAU MEREBUT JONGIN DARI KU, SEKARANG KAU MENJADI BESAR KEPALA EOH? KARENA JONGIN MEMINTA KEMBALI. DAN SEKARANG DIA MALAH MENGACUHKAN KU." KYUNGSOO SUDAH BERJALAN MENDEKATI SEHUN DENGAN TATAPAN MARAHNYA.

"ITU RESIKO MU SUNBAE. MAAF YA AKU MASIH ADA KELAS" BALAS SEHUN SAMBIL BERLALU MELEWATI KYUNGSOO.

SRET... BRAK... KYUNGSOO MENARIK TANGAN SEHUN DAN MENDORONG BADAN SEHUN HINGGA SEHUN MENABRAK SALAH SATU BILIK KAMAR MANDI.

"KAU BERANINYA!" SEHUN KEMUDIAN MENARIK KERAH BAJU KYUNGSOO. DAN BERSIAP UNTUK MEMUKUL WAJAH KYUNGSOO.

BRAKK... PINTU KAMAR MANDI TERBUKA LEBAR. DISANA ADA KYUHYUN, KRIS, MINHO DAN CHANYEOL. OH, JANGAN LUPAKAN ADA JONGIN JUGA DISANA.

"OH SEHUN BERHENTI!" TERIAK JONGIN. SUARA ITU BEGITU DINGIN DAN TAJAM.

"JONGIN AH, SEHUN. HIKS. AKU INGIN MINTA MAAF TAPI DIA MALAH INGIN MEMUKULKU." UCAP KYUNGSOO DENGAN SUARA MEMELAS.

"CIH, KAU MAU BERBOHONG LAGI? SETELAH MENGATAI AKU JALANG DAN MENDORONG KU. KAU BERANI MEMFITNAHKU EOH?" AMARAH SEHUN SUDAH SAMPAI DIUBUN - UBUN. NAMJA SOK IMUT DAN POLOS INI SANGAT PANDAI BERAKTING. BENAR - BENAR SEORANG AKTOR YANG HEBAT.

JONGIN BERJALAN MENDEKATI SEHUN DAN KYUNGSOO.

"TOLONG SEHUN, JIKA KAU MARAH, MARAH LAH PADA KU DAN JANGAN PADA KYUNGSOO HYUNG" JONGIN MEMEGANG TANGAN SEHUN YANG BERADA DI KERAH KYUNGSOO.

CUIH... SEHUN MELUDAHI WAJAH KYUNGSOO.

"OH SEHUN!" TERIAK JONGIN DAN TEMAN - TEMAN NYA.

BUGH! TANPA SADAR TANGAN JONGIN YANG SATU LAGI MENONJOK PIPI KIRI SEHUN. TANGAN SEHUN YANG TADI MENCENGKRAM KERAH BAJU KYUNGSOO PUN SUDAH TERLEPAS.

"KARENA KALIAN MENUDUH KU BERBUAT KASAR PADA NAMJA SIALAN ITU, SEKALIAN SAJA AKU LAKUKAN SEPERTI DUGAAN KALIAN. DAN KIM JONGIN SSI, GOMAWO UNTUK PUKULAN MU INI. AKAN SELALU KU INGAT. RUPA NYA KALIAN BELUM MENGENAL DIRI KU SECARA BAIK." UCAP SEHUN DINGIN DAN PENUH PENEKANAN DISETIAP KATA YANG DIUCAPKAN NYA.

SEHUN LALU MELEPASKAN KERAH KYUNGSOO DENGAN CUKUP KASAR, SEHINGGA KYUNGSOO MUNDUR BEBERAPA LANGKAH. SEHUN PUN BERJALAN KELUAR MELEWATI JONGIN DAN KEEMPAT SAHABAT - SAHABATNYA ITU SAMBIL MEMEGANGI PIPINYA YANG SUDAH MULAI TERASA NGILU. TATAPANNYA BEGITU SENDU DAN TERLUKA MELIHAT JONGIN DAN SAHABAT - SAHABATNYA.

SEHUN BURU - BURU BERJALAN MENUJU RUANG KELASNYA UNTUK SEGERA MENGAMBIL TASNYA DAN PULANG. UNTUNG SAAT SEHUN KEKELAS BELUM ADA GURU YANG DATANG.

TEMAN - TEMAN SEHUN MENATAP SEHUN PENUH TANYA. APA YANG TERJADI, KENAPA SEHUN TIBA - TIBA PULANG.

"HUNNIE EODIYA?" TANYA BAEKHYUN SEDIKIT PANIK. KARENA MELIHAT WAJAH SEHUN YANG LEBAM DAN SEHUN MENGACUHKANNYA. SEHUN PUN BERJALAN TERGESA - GESA KELUAR KELAS TANPA MENGATAKAN SEPATAH KATA APA PUN.

"YAA SEHUNNIE KAU MAU KEMANA EOH? HEYY!" TERIAK SULLI DARI JAUH SAAT MELIHAT SEHUN MULAI BERLARI KELUAR DARI GEDUNG SEKOLAH.

TANPA MENGHIRAUKAN TERIAKAN DAN PANDANGAN DARI BEBERAPA TEMAN, SEHUN BERLARI KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH. AWALNYA PENJAGA SEKOLAH MELARANG SEHUN, NAMUN GURU PIKET MENGIJINKAN SEHUN PULANG KARENA DIA TAHU, BAHWA HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERAKHIR SEHUN SEKOLAH, MUNGKIN SEHUN TIDAK SANGGUP UNTUK PAMITAN DAN MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK PULANG LEBIH AWAL.

.

.

.

.

"JOONGIN AH, HIKS. SEHUN TIDAK SEBAIK YANG KAU PIKIRKAN. KEMBALI LAH MENJADI JONGIN YANG MENGEJAR DAN MENCINTAI KU. KARENA SEKARANG AKU PUN MENCINTAI MU." KYUNGSOO MASIH MENCOBA MERAYU JOONGIN.

JONGIN PUN HANYA DIAM, DIA MASIH SHOCK KARENA SUDAH MEMUKUL SEHUN SEPERTI ITU.

KYUNGSOO MENCOBA UNTUK MENCIUM BIBIR JONGIN DIDEPAN TEMAN - TEMAN SEHUN. HINGGA...

BRUKK... JONGIN MENDORONG TUBUH KYUNGSOO HINGGATUBUHNYA TERPENTAL KE TEMBOK. JONGIN KEMUDIAN BERLARI KE KELAS SEHUN.

"HOSHH... HOSHH.. DIMANA OH SEHUN?" TANYA JONGIN YANG MASIH TERENGAH - ENGAH SAMBIL MENCARI KEBERADAAN SEHUN DI DALAM KELASNYA.

"SEHUN TADI BURU - BURU PULANG DAN SAMBIL MENANGIS"UCAP SULLI

"DAMN!"JONGIN LALU MENGAMBIL TASNYA DAN BERLARI KELUAR KELAS KEMUDIAN TETAP BERLARI MENUJU PARKIRAN. ENTAH KENAPA PERASAAN JONGIN SANGAT SESAK DAN TIDAK ENAK.

SEDIKIT CEKCOK DENGAN SATPAM SEKOLAH, AKHIRNYA JONGIN MEMBERIKAN BEBERAPA LEMBAR WON UNTUK DIBUKAKAN PAGAR. SETELAH PAGAR TERBUKA, MOTOR DUCATI BERWARNA MERAH ITU SEGERA MELUNCUR DENGAN KECEPATAN TINGGI MENUJU RUMAH KEKASIH HATINYA ITU. JONGIN INGIN MENDEKAP DAN MEMOHON AMPUN.

JARAK YANG LUMAYAN JAUH, HANYA DITEMPUH JONGIN DALAM WAKTU 20 MENIT SAJA. DIDEPAN GERBANG RUMAH SEHUN, JONGIN LANGSUNG MEMARKIR MOTORNYA ASAL DAN LANGSUNG MENEKAN BEL INTERCOM.

TETT... TETTT... TET... DENGAN TIDAK SABAR JONGIN TERUS MENEKAN BEL ITU.

"MAAF, MENCARI SIAPA?" TANYA SEORANG MAID DARI DALAM RUMAH.

"SEHUN, SAYA TEMAN SEHUN. CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA."

"MAAF TUAN, TUAN MUDA BESERTA TUAN BESAR DAN NYONYA BESAR OH SUDAH PERGI KE BANDARA."

"BANDARA? MEREKA KEMANA?" TANYA JONGIN PANIK.

"SAYA KURANG TAHU. TAPI SEPERTI TUAN AKAN LAMA MENETAP DILUAR NEGERI. APA ANDA YANG BERNAMA JONGIN?

"NE SAYA JONGIN"

INTERCOM MATI, LALU PINTU GERBANG TERBUKA. DUA ORANG MAID KELUAR DENGAN MEMBAWA SEBUAH KOTAK YANG BESAR DAN SEORANG LAGI MEMBAWA BEBERAPA BONEKA YANG SUDAH DIMASUKKAN KEDALAM 2 KANTONG PLASTIK BESAR.

DEG! ITU SEMUA HADIAH DARI JONGIN UNTUK SEHUN.

"INI TUAN, TUAN MUDA SEHUN HANYA MENITIPKAN INI UNTUK ANDA DAN SURAT INI"

JONGIN LANGSUNG MENGAMBIL SURAT ITU DAN MEMBACANYA.

"KIM JONGIN SSI, SEMUA BARANG YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA KU DULU, SUDAH AKU KEMBALIKAN. AKU INGIN MENGHAPUS TENTANG MU SAMPAI KEAKARNYA. AKU BUTUH SUASANA BARU UNTUK SEGERA MOVE ON DARI MU. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUANYA.

DAN PUKULAN MU TADI MENAMBAH KEBENCIAN KU PADA MU. KAU SAMA SEPERTI DULU TIDAK BERUBAH, TETAP JONGIN YANG EMOSIONAL JIKAMENYANGKUT TENTANG CINTA PERTAMA MU ITU.

SEBENARNYA AKU INGIN KITA PISAH BAIK - BAIK DAN MENJADI TEMAN LAGI, TAPI... YEAH, KAU MENGACAUKANNYA SEPERTI BIASA. BUANG SEMUA CINTA SEMU MU, SAMA SEPERTI KAU MEMBUANGKU SEPERTI DULU. GOMAWO, JEONGMAL GOMAWO KIM JONGIN SSI."

TES.. TES.. TES.. AIR MATA JONGIN MENETES TANPA DIPERINTAH. JANTUNGNYA DIPAKSA DICABUT DARI TUBUHNYA SAAT MEMBACA KATA DEMI KATA YANG SEHUN TULIS.

JONGIN JATUH TERDUDUK DIPINGGIRAN JALAN MERATAPI KISAH CINTANYA YANG BERAKHIR MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTI INI.

KETIKA CINTA ITU PERGI, BARU KITA MENYADARI EKSISTENSI NYA SELAMA INI BAGI HIDUP KITA. JANGAN TERBUAI KARENA ORANG ITU MENCINTAI KITA MAKA TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN DIA PERGI. SO, JANGAN PERNAH MENYIA - YIAKAN ORANG YANG MENCINTAI MU. BELAJAR LAH MENCINTAINYA.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

BAGI KU KAIHUN IS REAL. BIARIN UKE LEBIH TINGGI DARI SEME, YANG PENTINGKAN MEREKA SADAR POSISINYA SEBAGAI YANG DIDOMINASI ATAU MENDOMINASI...

MIAN KARENA GAK MEMUASKAN DAN TIDAK SESUAI HARAPAN KALIAN. INI JUGA GAK DIEDIT JADI PASTI BANYAK TYPO, MAKLUM NGETIK DI HP, TULISANNYA JUGA PASTI GAK ENAK DIBACA KARENA CAPSLOCK SEMUA, MAU NGERUBAH JADI NORMAL MALAH GAK BISA, MIANHE…. DAN OTAK KU CUMA SAMPAI DISINI AJA IDENYA. MIAN MIAN MIAN...

MIAN JUGA GAK BISA BALES REVIEW. GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA APALAGI YANG REVIEW. SARANGHAE~~~


End file.
